MANGAS
300px|right|thumb|As minhas Mangas マンガ (Mangás) O que é? O Mangá é o equivalente à banda desenhada, mas, com diferenças no estilo de desenho ou Arte, nos quadros que variam de forma e de tamanho e na leitura. Os Mangás lêem-se de cima para baixo, da direita para esquerda o que faz com que as pessoas fora do Japão fiquem confusas e perdidas. São muitas vezes a preto e branco e têm o tamanho parecido a um livro A5. Estes Mangás têm diversas histórias e personagens que são desenhadas por Mangakas (artistas de mangás) muito talentosos e inovadores no estilo da sua arte e história que encantam o mundo na actualidade. Tipos de Mangás Os Mangás são sempre Dōjinshis ou seja, resultam sempre de trabalho manual, mas podem ser de vários tipos gráficos de Mangás como Shōjo, Shōnen, Seinen, Josei e Kodomo. Dōjinshis do tipo Shōjo são desenhados especialmente para as raparigas adolescentes, entre os 10 a 18 anos, tendo histórias que giram entre os temas de romance, drama histórico ou de ficção científica. Estes Mangás normalmente focam-se nas emoções humanas e nas suas relações sendo elas de amigos ou de entes queridos. Exemplos de Mangás deste tipo “Ouran High School Host Club”, “Fruits Basket”, “Fushigi Yuugi”, “Sailor Moon” (referido em Portugal como As Navegantes da Lua), “Vampire Knight”, “Romeo x Juliet”, “Princess Ai” e “Tokyo Mew Mew”. Dōjinshis do tipo Shōnen são desenhados para os rapazes adolescentes, entre os 10 a 18 anos. De forma geral este tipo de Mangá tem histórias com grande humor que evolvem o protagonista masculino em cenários de camaradagem entre rapazes e colegas de equipa ou de escola, em alguns casos há histórias policiais. Também é muito comum haver neste tipo de Mangás, raparigas ou mulheres com características de certas formas talvez exageradas que são apelativas para a maioria dos leitores, mas não são necessárias para a maioria das Mangás deste tipo, por exemplo o famoso Dragon Ball só tem algumas personagens deste tipo, mas o Akira Toryama, criador do Mangá referido, usa-as para o efeito cómico. O estilo de Arte deste tipo de Mangá é menos efeminizado do que no tipo Shōjo, mas alguns artistas deste tipo são capazes de desenhar os dois tipos de Arte. Exemplos mais famosos de Mangás deste tipo - Dragon Ball, “Saint Seiya”, “Case Closed”, “YuYu Hakusho”, “InuYasha”, “Hunter × Hunter”, “Naruto”, “Bleach”, “Death Note”, “Reborn!”, “Slam Dunk”, “Fairy Tail”, “One Piece”, “Fist of the North Star”, “Yu-Gi-Oh!”, “Beelzebub”, “Fullmetal Alchemist” e “D.Gray-man”. Dōjinshis do tipo Seinen são desenhadas para os homens entre os 18 a 40 anos. Este tipo de mangá pode ser subjugado em vários casos com histórias que fazem subir a imaginação do homem com o humor e drama tendo histórias sobre arte, cultura e política. Em Mangás para os homens entre os 30 e 40 os temas podem variar de forma mais “apelativa” para os mesmos. Estes Mangás podem ser diferenciados dos de tipo Shōnen por terem uma noção dura do realismo. Por serem elaboradas de forma tão detalhada na história e nas suas personagens que algumas Seinen são confundidas por Shōjo. Exemplos de Mangás deste tipo - Gantz, Battle Royale, 20th Century Boys, Naoki Urasawa's Monster, Blame!, Ghost in the Shell, Akira, Berserk and Battle Angel Alita. Dōjinshis do tipo Josei são desenhadas para as mulheres entre os 15 a 44 anos, nestes Mangás as histórias são sobre as vidas das raparigas japonesas, sendo algumas no tempo do Liceu ou na Escola e sendo também sobre a vida no emprego duma mulher japonesa. Estas histórias envolvem muitas vezes romances. No entanto tentam ser muito explicativas em termos realísticos, desenvolvendo uma grande história de um tópico importante. O estilo de desenho neste tipo de Mangá é mais restrito, alguns consideram ser um estilo mais realista comparando com o Shōjo, outros não. Exemplos de Mangás deste tipo – “Honey and Clover”, “Yun Kouga's - Loveless”,” Ai Yazawa's - Paradise Kiss”. Dōjinshis do tipo Kodomo são desenhadas para as crianças na idade juvenil contendo inúmeras histórias que mostram morais e ensinam como as crianças se devem comportar de maneira a conseguirem ser consideradas como pessoas maduras. Exemplos de Mangás deste tipo – “Doreamon”, “Ninja Hatori”, “Kiteretsu” Generos de Mangás: "Os géneros de Mangás são muito importantes para um leitor novato porque cada um tem uma história e maneira diferentes, que interage com o leitor." Esses géneros são – Harem, “Magical Girl”, Yaoi e Yuri. O género Harem consiste em ter um(a) protagonista que tenha 3 ou 4 amigos do sexo oposto que andem sempre com o protagonista. O género “Magical Girl” consiste em ter protagonistas femininas que têm habilidades sobre-humanas e que usam essas habilidades para combater o mal. Um bom exemplo de uma Mangá deste género é a “Sailor Moon” (referido em Portugal como As Navegantes da Lua). O género Yaoi, também conhecido como “Boy’s Love”, consiste em ter ficções entre homossexuais. O género Yuri, também conhecido como wasei-eigo ou “Girls Love” consiste em contar histórias em que existe envolvimento emocional entre mulheres. "Em teoria estes Géneros podem ser aplicados em todos os tipos de Mangás, mas cada aplicação depende de quem está a escrever a história." O que quero ter: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Artbooks: Tenho que escrever: *Ultima X:Odyssey *Ultima The Lost Vale *Castlevania Ressurection (Sonia Belmont, Victor Belmont's Story) *Castlevania The Bloodletting (Richter Belmont, Maria Renarde and Hanz Scheneider's Story) *Castlevania Crimson Dusk (Cooler's Story) エンド FIM